Maps
This is a page for all the maps of the Just Cause game series. Map sizes The Just Cause game series is known for having the largest maps for "sandbox"-type games. *The playable area of JC1 is 1'025 km2. *JC2 has a playable area of 1'035.55 km2, altho the map loads an infinite ocean. *JC3 is about 45 by 45 kilometers, making it about 2'025 km2. But there's some empty sea around the map until the game pushes the player back at some distance. **In some promotional materials and interviews it's reported to be "the size of Panau" and in others "just over". *According to some developer video, JC4 will be about the same size as JC1. However, as of August 2018, Amazon, BestBuy and Steam are describing the game world as being only 100 km2. Criticism of in-game navigation maps Just Cause games provide in-game maps (in the PDA and Rebel drop menu). *The Just Cause map does not provide info about settlement names and in some places it's difficult to distinguish a military base from a village. The main complaint is the lack of a player controlled map marker, which makes navigation difficult. *The map in Just Cause 2 has more features, but there's no accurate way to set the map marker, causing all seemingly accurate co-ordinates to be inaccurate by about +/- 5 m. *Just Cause 3 uses real world co-ordinates, but the map is now all blue and white and covered with some dirt. Also, settlement symbols only appear once the map is zoomed in far enough and some areas of the map are always covered by an area name. See Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches for the possible difficulty in setting the map marker. Just Cause - San Esperito All maps of San Esperito on this wiki: ﻿ Just Cause (1) map.png|Basic map after 100 % completion (1219 x 1223 px). It took me (GMRE) 32 screenshots and a lot of editing, to make this map. San Esperito unmarked points of interest.png|San Esperito unmarked points of interest. See the full size image for detail. Leave improvement requests at the file talk page. Provinces and coverage.png|Provinces and coverage. Provinces of San Esperito.png|The PDA political map, showing all Provinces and their conditions. Map of Just Cause (1) military bases.png|The Military bases in San Esperito article has a table that lists all vehicles at every base. San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the safehouses in San Esperito. Map of Just Cause military vehicles.png|Locations of Military bases and safehouses with heavy armored vehicles. Glitch safehouse.png|See Just Cause Safehouses. Just Cause (1) map legend.png|See PDA. Isla Dominio map.png|See Isla Dominio. Ballard M5B1 Scout (hidden 2).png|Location of the hidden Ballard M5B1 Scout. Map of unmarked base in San Esperito.png|This unmarked military base has an Agency Fukuda Buckskin Trapper. Just Cause demo map.png|Just Cause Demo. Settlements in Aguilar.png|Settlements in Provincia Aguilar. Location of Aguilar.png|Location of Provincia Aguilar. Settlements in Provincia de la Cruz.png|Settlements on Provincia de la Cruz. Provincia de La Cruz.png|Location of Provincia de la Cruz. settlement in Isla de la Asuncion.png|Settlements on Isla de la Asuncion. Location of Isla de la Asuncion.png|Location of Isla de la Asuncion. Provincia de Rio Negro map.png|Settlements on Provincia de Rio Negro. Provincia de Rio Negro Location.png|Location of Provincia de Rio Negro. Provincia de los bravos map.jpg|Settlements on Provincia de los Bravos. Provincia de los bravos.png|Location of Provincia de los Bravos. Provincia de los Guererros Settlements.jpg|Settlements on Provincia de los Guererros. Provincia de los Guererros location.jpg|Location of Provincia de los Guererros. Encarnacion map.jpg|Settlements in Encarnacion. Provincia de las Palmas.png|Map of Provincia de Las Palmas. Anti-Air Base Location.png|Unmarked base in Sink the Buccaneer. b.1. Political map with the locations of the Settlements on San Esperito.png|Map with the locations of the Settlements on San Esperito. JC1 island with strange black boxes.png|There are 3 black cubes on this Costa Verde island. This is a glitch. JC1 southern railroad map design error.png|A map design error at this railroad bridge stops AI traffic. Provincia de Don Velasco road to house.png|This small road at Provincia de Don Velasco leads to an unusual lone private house. Los Hidalgos base.png|Unmarked military base at Los Hidalgos. JC1 PDA extraction map.png|The PDA extractions map can extract Rico to any safehouse, or to the trigger of the next storyline mission (if there are any available). Just Cause 2 - Panau All maps of Panau on this wiki. Race TheForbiddenCoast.png|See Races. LOST Island.jpg|Hantu Island. Hantu Island (map of secrets).png|Hantu Island secrets revealed. Hantu Island.PNG|Hantu Island. Just Cause 2 Territories.png|Territories. Panau Motorway System.jpg|Panau Motorway/Highway System. Hot Air Balloon location map.png|Hot air balloon. Panau Aerial.jpg|A pre-release map of Panau. It points out the location of the Reapers area where the Just Cause 2 Demo takes place and has an odd small island in the north-east. See also: Cut game content. Just Cause 2 PDA map.jpg|See PDA. Panau.jpg|See Panau City. Tanah Raya.jpg|See Tanah Raya. Lautan Lama Desert map discoloration.png|A part of the Lautan Lama Desert. Pulau Kenjantanan.jpg|See: Pulau Kenjantanan. YP-107 Phoenix (location on map).png|See: The broken ship and YP-107 Phoenix. Cape Carnival (map).png|Cape Carnival. 500px-Panau City Map.png|Panau City. Pulau Berapi Map.jpg|Pulau Berapi island in Panau Tengah Bay. Panau City (map).png|Panau City. Just Cause 2 demo map.jpg|Just Cause 2 Demo. Pulau Kait harbor map.png|Pulau Kait harbor. Desert map.png|An unmarked facility in the Lautan Lama Desert. Bandar Gereja Gurun and Desert Dash race (map).jpg|See Races. Kem Udara Wau Pantas.jpg|Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Panauan oil and gas fields (map).png|Oil and Gas Fields in Panau. Airports and Airstrips (JC2).png|See List of Airports in Panau. Unknown Stucture.png Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama - Sungai Jernih.jpg|See Bandar Bukit Kuprum Lama, Sungai Jernih and Pemainan Racun. ---- Map from the official Just Cause website #Mile High Club #Ski Resort #Panau Falls Casino #Panau International Airport #Panau Capital City - Panau City #Giant satellite dish - PAN MILSAT #Cape Carnival rocket base. #Karl Blaine's Residence #Roaches HQ #Reapers HQ #Ular Boys HQ #Snow Peak #Desert Peak #Tropical Peak #(?) - Hot air balloon ---- Interactive map Main article: Interactive Map of Panau. Just Cause 3 - Medici Medici topographical map.jpg|One of the earliest maps during game development. Notice how the altitude circle would relocate several mountains. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. JC3 map during development.png|JC3 map during development. Complete Medici Map.png|Complete Medici map with DLC locations. Medici area names map.jpg|This is compiled from a video that showed the in-game map. Possibly Eurogamer's "How big is Just Cause 3?" video. Medici area names map 2.jpg|Higher resolution. Just Cause 3 Map.png Medici location map.png|Approximate Medici location, according to co-ordinates. Medici on med 2.png|Medici map on the Mediterranean Sea map, in correct scale and location. Insula Fonte (map).png|Insula Fonte region. Maestrale province (map).png|Maestrale province. Cima Leon Centcom (map).png|Cima Leon: Centcom. A terrible reaction (map brief).png|Starting point of the mission A Terrible Reaction. JC3 map by gamerevolution.jpg Regno map.png|Province of Regno. Just Cause 3 political map.png|Map of Medici, labeled with all settlements and the provinces (borders not exact). Hyeng Woo Shim memorial map.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial location. JC3 volcano island rebel camp (map).jpg|Small camp with a car on the volcano island. JC3 mile high club map.png|Location of the Mile High Club wreck. Mario and the Rocket path map.png|The Rocket path when driven by Mario. City Sprint race map.png|See Races and Medici Grand Prix. JC3 volcano island points of interest map.png|Volcano island in Medici points of interest. JC3 odd small map.png|Many construction workers, rebels and soldiers are staring at this exact same map on a table. It has been identified as an upside down map of the Medici island of Sirocco (where Sirocco Nord and Sirocco Sud are at). Why all NPCs are using the map upside down is unknown. Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate (location map).jpg|Southern entrance to the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. Just cause 3 underwater tunnels map.jpg|An approximate map of the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. Underwater tunnels sketch map.jpg|Original map of the Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate, as sketched out by User:JoeClinton. Eden airship location map.png|eDEN Airship. Eden Airship map.png Eden Airspace region and eDEN Airship province map.png|eDEN Airspace. Golden Urga Mstitel Crash Site Location.jpg|Location of a crashed golden Urga Mstitel near Falco Maxime: Centcom. Insula Lacrima map.png|Map of Insula Lacrima, a new region in the Mech Land Assault DLC. Bike race location.jpg|Location of some NPC bike race. This can be considered a easter egg. Black Hand Urga Szturm 63A Spawn Location.jpg|Some Black Hand vehicles at Insula Lacrima. The location is featured in the mission Stowaway. Location of small building near eDEN Station The Angel.jpg|The location of a small building near eDEN Station: The Angel. Boom Island.png|Boom Island. JC3 map (stingray area).png|The "Stingray Area" in Bavarium Sea Heist. Strange circle near Boom Island.png|There's a strange circle on the game map a little to the north-east of Boom Island. Just Cause 3 Gas Station-Junkyard Location.jpg|Western Insula Fonte. Just-Cause-3-Vehicle-Location-Guide-Stria-Carera-G-Location.jpg|Thbe location of a Stria Carera Standard. Insula Striate map before game release (notice the map color).jpeg|Insula Striate map before game release. Notice the map color. Sirocco Sud on a map.jpg|The province of Sirocco Sud. Lavanda.jpg|The province of Lavanda. Massos viewed from map.png|The province of Massos. Insula Dracon.png|Insula Dracon. JC3 Map of mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700.png|Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700. ---- Interactive map Main article: Interactive Map of Medici. Just Cause 4 - Solís Main article: Solís. There is clonflicting information about the map size: The map has been revealed to be 1024 km2 in some sources, but Amazon, BestBuy and Steam all describe the map as being only 100 km2 in size. JC4 leaked map of Solis.jpg|This map was spotted in the background of a JC4 developer video on a wall among other JC4 artworks. JC4 Renegade pack JB edition intel.jpg|The same map has appeared again, but with a note that it's only a placeholder image. Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:PDA Category:Just Cause 3 Locations